utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Ayakawa Yukiya
|x8MvBWe7fnw}} Ayakawa Yukiya (綾川雪弥) is a freelance seiyuu (voice actor) and an . He is also active in holding s. He began his internet voicing activity in 1999 and in 2007 progressed into freelance voice acting. He can do voices from juvenile to middle-aged. He used to be active in MOVE ON Entertainment, but while he isn't doing things for that group anymore, he still partakes in usual utaite activities. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (Parody) (2007.06.04) (Deleted) # "Sakuranbo Kosen" (2007.06.07) (Deleted) # "Maicchan" (Parody) (2007.06.10) # "Airman" (Parody) (2007.06.25) (Deleted) # "Kumikyoku Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu" (2007.08.17) # "Gekisou" (Original) (2010.05.01) # "Iroha Uta" (2010.06.17) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun" (2010.06.19) # "1925" (2010.07.01) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.07.23) # "Cendrillon" -Talk ver.- feat. Ayakawa Yukiya and Kanae (2010.08.04) # "Towa ni Tsuzuku Gosenfu" (Staff Notation That Continues Forever) (2010.08.30) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.09.18) # "Sukima kara" (Original with psycho) (2010.12.09) # "Scissorhands" (2010.12.14) # "VOiCE" (2010.12.30) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When Crooks Laugh) (2011.01.14) # "Tokarev to Shoujo" (2011.02.19) # "Tengaku" (Heavens Tune) (2011.02.28) # "Toeto" (2011.04.02) # "Aisatsu no Mahou" (Magic of Greetings) (2011.04.11) # "Double Lariat" (2011.05.03) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" (Heartbeat ♯0822) (2011.06.08) # "Domino Taoshi" (Toppling Dominoes) (2011.06.18) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) (2011.07.01) # "VOiCE" -retake- (2011.07.12) # "Kuwagata ni Chop shitara Timeslip shita" (Time Warped after Chopping my Stag Beetle) (2011.07.16) # "Yumeoibito" (Dreamchasers) -Pop ver.- feat. Ayakawa Yukiya, Ishigantou, Yuudai, Bang (2011.08.14) # "DoM" feat. Ayakawa Yukiya and Ishigantou (2011.08.28) # "Abstract・Nonsense" (2011.09.08) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.10.14) # "Zutto kono Mama" (2011.11.03) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (2011.11.12) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.11) # "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" (All Quiet on the Cherry Blossom Front) feat. Ayakawa Yukiya and Limone-Sensei (2011.12.29) # "Nibyokan" (2012.01.20) # "One Room・All・That・Jazz" (2012.02.09) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat Haze Days) (2012.04.11) # "Chou Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2012.04.22) # "Setsuna Trip" (Instant Trip) (2012.05.17) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" (Love Philosophia) (2012.06.02) # "Taiyou Iwaku Moeyo Chaos" (The Sun Says Burn, Chaos) (Haiyore! Nyaruko-san OP) (2012.06.07) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream Eating Monochrome Baku) (2012.06.13) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eyesight Test) (2012.06.21) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.07.15) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin iinkai desu." (Here, Happiness is Mind Commitee.) (Parody) (2012.08.13) # "Koi Tsubaki Hime" (Love Camelia Princess) (2012.09.13) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward/Heavenly Weakness) (2012.09.25) # "Shounen Shoujo Cameleon Syndrome" (2012.10.11) # "Yuugure Semi Nikki" (Evening Cicada Diary) (2012.10.24) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) (2012.11.17) # "Saikyouiku" feat. Ayakawa Yukiya and Nigaihito (2012.11.18) # "Cantarella" feat. Ayakawa Yukiya, Ashikubi, rick, Ponge, teksy, Keysuke and Horo Horo Chou (2012.11.28) # "Riajuu Bakuhatsu Shiro" (2012.12.25) # "Sekka Ryouran" (Snowflake Profusion) (2013.01.21) # "BLOODY STREAM" (2013.02.10) # "Shoudou×Pandemonics" feat. Kogeinu, Ayakawa Yukiya, Bang, Akatin, Ishigantou and Outeiroku (2013.03.12) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (2013.03.17) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Crimson Bow and Arrow) (Singeki no Kyojin OP) (2013.05.25) # "Sarishinohara" (2013.07.07) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) -Robo ver.- (2013.07.14) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.07.14) # "Otsukimi Recital" (Moon Viewing Recital) (2013.09.05) # "Nandemo Nai Youna Koto ga Shiawase datta to Omou" (Parody) (2013.09.13) # "Zutto Mae kara Suki deshita." -Male part- (2014.01.19) # "Zutto Mae kara Suki deshita." -Female part- (2014.01.19) # "Zutto Mae kara Suki deshita." (Parody) (2014.01.19) # "Garakuta Innocence" (2014.03.17) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" feat. Kogeinu and Ayakawa Yukiya (2014.05.18) # "WAVE" (2014.05.23) # "Donut Hole" (2014.02.18) # "Shotgun Lovers" (2015.02.21) # "Babylon" (2015.02.24) # "just a game" (2015.03.12) # "Go Go Yuureisen" (Go Go Ghost Ship) (2015.03.13) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2015.03.31) # "Iroha Uta" (Iroha Song) (2015.10.24) # "Houkago Eden" (After School Eden) (2015.10.25) # "Scissorhands" (2015.10.26) # "Tokarev to Shoujo" (Tokarev and The Girl) (2015.10.27) # "Domino Taoshi" (Domino Toppling) (2015.10.28) # "One Room All That Jazz" (2015.10.29) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (2015.10.30) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2015.10.31) # "Kumamoto Teddy Bear" (2015.10.31) # "Nibyoukan" (2015.11.01) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2015.11.02) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Tune) (2015.11.02) # "Kagerou Days" (2015.11.03) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder) (2015.11.03) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward) (2015.11.04) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) (2015.11.04) # "Saikyouiku" (Re-Education) (2015.11.05) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.03.05) # "Relight My Fire" (2016.06.06) # "Asa to Yoru no Roman " (2016.07.10) # "Rinne" (2016.08.05) # "Dappou Rock" (2016.08.06) # "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" (2016.08.09) # "Rain stops, good-bye" (2016.08.11) # "Diatonic" (2016.08.09) # "Matryoshka" (2016.08.17) # "Fire◎Flower" (2016.08.17) # "Towa ni Suzuku Gosenfu" - Sang it Again (2016.11.07) # "Reversible Campaign" (2016.11.08) # "Inochi no Justitia" (2016.11.14) # "Ifuudoudou" (2016.12.26) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (2017.01.09) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (2017.01.09) # "Material World" (2017.04.14) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2017.04.14) # "Yume to Hazakura" (2017.04.14) # "Sekai wo Kowashiteiru" (2017.04.17) # "Hello, Worker" (2018.01.11) # "Sakura no Ame" (2018.03.11) # "I wanted to sing Black★Rock Shooter like a certain person but since I don't have any friends I sang it alone" (2018.03.12) # "Kobakura" (2018.04.02) # "A Whole New World" (2018.04.06) # "Kimi Sae Ireba" (2018.10.07) # "Natsu no Owari" (The End of Summer) (2018.10.07) # "vanilla" (2018.10.08) # "Kakumei Dualism" (2018.10.08) # "FLAGS" (2018.10.08) # "Kimi toiu Na no Tsubasa" (2018.10.13) # "Yume de Aru You ni" (2018.10.13) # "Sekai wo Kowashiteiru" (2018.10.14) # "Inochi no Justicia]" (2018.10.14) # "Negai no Uta" (Wishing Song) (2018.10.18) # "Shinzou Democracy" (2018.10.24) # "Tsubomi (Bud) (2018.10.29) # "Koko ni Shika Sakanai Hana" (2018.10.29) # "Takarajima" (Treasure Island) (2018.11.12) # "blueblue" (2018.11.12) # "Inochi ni Kirawareteiru." (2018.11.12) # "Kono Kyoku 100-sen Saisei Ikanakattara Shinishimasu!!" (2018.11.17) # "I sang Maggaare↓ Spectacle☆ for the first time in 11 years" (2018.12.09) # "I sang Gachi Homo↓ Spectacle☆ for the first time in 11 years" (2018.12.17) # "How-to Sekai Seifuku" (2018.12.17) # "Mozaik Role" (2018.12.17) # "How did ROKI get like this " (2019.01.06) # "ROKI" (2019.01.08) # "Ai no Hourousha" (2019.01.24) # "Romeo and Cinderella" (2019.10.26) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (2019.10.31) # "Marigold" (2019.11.14) # "I sang God Knows... for the first time in a while" (2019.11.30) # "Melissa" (2019.12.24) # "Bell" (2020.01.17) # "memory" (2020.01.22) # "Karma" (2020.01.26) }} Commercially Featured Discography For MOVE ON Entertainment albums see here |track1title = Yoi no Kobako |track1info = (Sandankyou) |track1lyricist = Tamamiya |track1composer = Shachou |track1arranger = Shachou |track2title = Shousou |track2info = (Ayakawa Yukiya) |track2lyricist = psycho |track2composer = psycho |track2arranger = psycho |track3title = Sweet☆My Honey |track3info = (Minatsuki Kei) |track3lyricist = Hearts Sound |track3composer = Hearts Sound |track3arranger = Hearts Sound |track4title = Kakuretaru Shinen wo Terasu Akeki Tsuki |track4info = (Nanban Pepper) |track4lyricist = Tamamiya |track4composer = Krauser-san |track4arranger = Krauser-san |track5title = Taiyou ga Noboru Yoru ni |track5info = (Ayakawa Yukiya, Sandankyou, Minatsuki Kei, Nanban Pepper) |track5lyricist = Tamamiya |track5composer = psycho |track5arranger = psycho |track6title = Good Morning! |track6info = (Gom) |track6lyricist = Gom |track6composer = Gom |track6arranger = Gom }} Gallery |Ayakawa yukiya limone sensei sakura zensen ijou nashi 23974107.png|Ayakawa Yukiya and Limone-Sensei as seen in their cover of "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" }} Trivia * He likes chicken meat, cats and pudding and dislikes slugs and hornworms. * He was born in KumamotoHis Wikipedia article External Links * Twitter * Website * Radio * Blomaga Category:MOVE ON Entertainment